With My Heart, I Promise
by allgoodisnow89
Summary: Steve likes Bucky. A lot. Plain and simple! Loki knows about it and decides to help him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot Saturday in mid July. And in the Avengers tower, everybody was whining about the weather, especially both Clint and Tony, whom were seen standing in front of an air conditioner.

"It is so hot today it's crazy," Clint moaned out in disappointment. He wasn't fond of very hot weather. He was wearing only swim shorts with an under shirt. And he was accompanied by a shirtless Thor, whom was laughing over a joke both Loki and Bucky said earlier.

Yes, Loki was acquitted over his past crimes. He was given a chance to redeem himself and to prove his worth to both the Avengers and Asgard that he could turn his actions around and be a better person. He was given a place in the Avengers, and he was now best friends with everyone, especially Clint and Natasha. The trio usually spent their free time either doing some pranks to the rest of the Avengers or having both Clint and Natasha help Loki with physical combat, since he relied heavily on his magic and his lies.

"You' re in front of the cold air box in front of you, Eye of Hawk, in which helps a lot during a weather like this," Thor said. He took off his shirt a while ago because of the heat.

"You make me feel like crap, Thor," Clint stated. He was staring at Thor with envy in his eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I am not at toned as you are."

"Yes, you are," Thor said. He wasn't sure why Clint would say such a thing about himself. He knew that Clint was confident about himself, but now, he was beginning to question that fact.

And in that moment, Steve and Bucky came into the picture, both men were also shirtless. Only that Steve was a little red in the face since he would never be found walking around without a shirt on.

"Why are you blushing, Steve?" Clint asked, noticing the blush that framed Steve's cheeks. Both Thor and Bucky were laughing at his expense, which made Steve blush even harder. He covered his bare chest with his large hands.

"I am not used to being shirtless and walk around like it's nothing," he responds.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, friend Rogers," Thor replied. He was laying on his back on the white leather couch, located near the open window. Even though it was hot, the air that came in was nice.

"I know that I shouldn't be ashamed of it, but still Thor. I didn't grow up being like this. I guess times changed," Steve answers.

In that moment, Tony walks in. Only him would still have his shirt on.

"Why most of you are not wearing a shirt?" Tony asks in surprise. He wasn't expecting that the most of the guests there weren't wearing one.

"The answer is the weather, man of iron," Thor answers. He was smiling because he had a date later with Jane.

"I know that it's hot outside but I never thought I would see some of you without a shirt covering half of your bodies," Tony replied.

"Well, there is a first time for everything, Tony," Clint answered back. He was still sitting in front of the air conditioner.

Then, Loki and Wanda came in to the living room. Wanda was wearing a white and short dress. Loki was dressed in his usual everyday attire: black jeans with a green shirt. He didn't felt the need to take his clothes off because he was a frost giant. In this case, he was glad to be one.

"I'm glad you came in, brother," Thor said. "I need to talk to you about something, in private."

"On what, Thor?"

"You'll see, Loki."

And with that, Thor and Loki left.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry that this first chapter is short. I promise that the rest of the chapters will be even longer that this. Hope you like the story. Please, read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do you want to talk about, Thor?" Loki asks, wondering what Thor wanted to tell him. He was a little scared, thinking that he had done something bad and Heimdall saw it and told their mother about it, and Thor wanted to ask about it.

"It is about what mother told me the other day when I took Jane to Asgard to present her to our parents."

Loki groaned in response. He may not like Asgard, but he sure loves his mother.

"What did she told you? Something bad about me?"

"No, Loki. It wasn't bad or anything you have done these past weeks. If anything, she mentioned something good about you. She said that you are doing excellent progress here. And that she is being proud of you. As I am of you, Loki."

Loki smiled in response. He was glad that he was making Thor and their mother proud. Then, he wondered about Odin.

"What about him, Thor? Didn't he say anything?"

"Who, brother?"

"You know who I am talking about."

"Oh, father. He was busy with a meeting he had at the time, so he is unaware of your progress. I am sure he knows by now, Loki."

"I think he would still think the same about me."

"Don't say that, brother. He would be proud as well. He is just that he doesn't express his feelings, as well as mother, does."

Their conversation was cut short when Steve comes in.

"Hey, Thor. Loki, I need to speak with you. Are you busy?"

Loki turns to face him.

"No, I am not. We were about done with our conversation. Right, Thor?"

Thor nodded. "Yes. Loki is free to speak with you."

Thor then left them alone so that they can converse in private.

"So, what do you need to speak about?"

Steve blushed. He was a bit nervous because he wanted to talk about Bucky. He cleared his throat.

"Is this about James, right?"

Steve's head snapped up to face Loki's glaring eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Because it's obvious to me, Steve. I see how you look at him when he is not looking or how you blush when he touches you."

"Am I obvious?"

"To the others? I am not sure but to me, you are".

Steve blushed in response. He wasn't sure how to react to the fact that he was obvious that he likes Bucky.

"So, I think that you want to ask Bucky out on what I believe on a date?"

Steve nods his head.

"Yes, I do actually. But, where do I start? I am not sure that Bucky even likes guys that way. What if he says no?"

"Well, you have to ask him in order to find that out. You want me to be subtle and low-key ask him that for you?"

"Yes, please. I wouldn't be able to properly ask the question well."

Loki nods in response. He starts forming a plan on his head.

"Okay. I'll ask him for his opinions about the matter later today if I see him."

"Oh, thank you so much, Loki."

Steve hugs Loki tight because this means so much for him to know that Loki was willing to help.

"Okay, you are welcome Steve. Where is James, by the way?"

"He was at the living room a while ago. I am not sure where is at the moment."

"In that case, I'll go search for him, then."

"Good luck Loki. I hope it goes well, I guess," Steve answered as he sees Loki leaving the room.

* * *

Later that day, Thor and Clint were talking about a new movie they wanted to see what was going to be released in two weeks' time when Loki appeared with a book in his hands and he was deep in thought.

"Hey Loki, how was the talk with Steve go?" Clint asked when he saw the God of Mischief sitting down on a wooden stool.

"It went great, to be honest. He asked me to do a very personal favor, though," Loki answered.

"A favor? What kind of favor?" Thor asked. He wasn't sure what Steve asked his brother, but he wasn't concerned too much because he knew that Steve wouldn't have Loki do something stupid or do something embarrassing. Steve wasn't like that.

"He likes Bucky. And he wanted me to help them get together," Loki answers. He felt guilty saying that out loud to others, knowing it was something Steve confessed to him in private, but Loki said it in order to get input from others and get ideas other than his own.

"Steve likes Bucky? I never noticed," Clint shouted in excitement. How he was oblivious to this news was beyond him but now that Loki said it, he was excited. He was going to help Loki and Steve in this situation.

"I swear, this news will not leave this room," Clint swears with a smile. He put his right hand over his heart to seal in his promise.

"I promise as well. I don't want Rogers to feel bad and be embarrassed that others now know about his secret," Thor said. He was happy that a new relationship is underway.

"Is there something we could do?" Thor asks.

"I am not sure to where to start. But first, I have to find James and low-key ask him if he is into males. Then, we go from there. By any chance, have you seen him anywhere?" Loki questions. He really wants to see Bucky as soon as possible.

"He said he was going for a run, so I think will be back in about half an hour or so," Clint answers. Now, he was very eager to get things done,

"Since we are waiting for his arrival, should we start planning on their first date?" Thor asks.

"Yes, but what do they like, in general?" Loki questions.

"Well, Steve likes simple and traditional, whereas Bucky has almost the same mentality. Both are from the 1940's. We could do something from that era," Clint pipes in.

"Can we sent them to an eatery from the 1940's or an establishment from the sort?" Loki asks.

"Yeah, we can do that," Clint says.

"Okay. That part is done. I've read that people from that era enjoyed dancing for dates, so I was thinking look for a dance hall?" Loki asks.

"Oh yeah. I remember hearing Steve mentioning it the other day," Clint comments.

"Okay, first the dance hall, then go out to eat. I am going to search which ones in the city are the best and have good reviews about them," Loki says before excusing himself.

Thor smiles at himself and Clint saw it.

"Why are you smiling, Thor?"

"I am smiling because Loki is doing something good for someone else for once. In this case, for two people. I never thought I would see this day."

Clint laughs and he agrees.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Asgard, both Frigga and Odin were seen discussing about Loki's uncertain future in Midgard and in Asgard.

"Odin, Heimdall has mentioned that Loki is currently helping two of his allies court one another with the help of another of Thor's friends," Frigga said.

"What kind of help does Loki think he can give to others that won't benefit him in some way?" Odin asked. He wasn't sure that Loki isn't capable of helping others who believes that are 'beneath' him.

"What makes you think that Odin?" Frigga asked. She was already used to such remarks from her husband throughout the years, but she greatly disliked when it came to their youngest son. Just as she was about to say something else in the matter, they were interrupted by a knock on the closed door.

"Come in," Odin said. A young female maid came in with another maid, a much older female, behind her.

"What do you two need?" Frigga asked.

"Your Highness, there is two visitors waiting for the two of you in the main hall. They requested that they have some important issues to discuss in private," the young maid responded.

"Do you know who could it be?" Odin asked.

"I believe they are messengers from Jotunheim due to the fact that they have blue skin, although they are small in size," the older maid replied. She was neutral in that topic because she liked Loki and was the only maid besides the royal family that knew about Loki's insecurities about hailing from such a place.

"Jotun messengers, eh? What news can they bring from that place other than wanting to go to war for no apparent reason," Odin retorted. He wished that he could just pass a law where all Jotuns were banned from setting a foot on Asgardian soil for all eternity, with the exception of Loki of course.

"Well, they kept on insisting on meeting you. We have tried to prevent such a meeting from happening but they won't leave until they have met with you," the young maid said.

"Oh, alright then. Make them wait, then," Odin replied and the two maids rushed to the main hall in order to pass the news to the Jotun messengers.

"Odin, I don't think it will be wise to avoid them because it will start a new war, something we don't want to happen," Frigga commented. She sighed because she knows very well how hard headed all Jotuns are.

"They are the ones who seek out trouble in the end."

"In that case, don't provoke them then."

Then, they left to see what the news would be regarding with the messengers.

* * *

"So, what now Clint?" Tony asked with a smirk. He was just finding out about Clint's joined plan with Loki and Thor to bring Steve and Bucky together.

"What I said Tony. And wipe off that smirk before I wipe it for you," Clint said in an annoyed tone. He had briefed Tony about the plan and Tony had to laugh in response.

"Nah, I plan to keep it. Thank you very much. What makes you think that your idea would work. Those two would rather keep their feelings hidden rather than exposed in such a manner since they are from a different time than ours," Tony stated with a wave of his hand.

"I know that it would work. Just watch," Clint replied and left the watched him leave and laugh.

Moments later, he was visited by Loki and Thor.

"Can I help you two?" Tony asked in a sarcastic tone. He was getting around having Loki wandering in his tower. He was glad that Loki didn't pulled any evil pranks or mind controlled others for his own amusement.

"Yes, Stark, we do need some help.I wanted to know if you could pull some strings on something that is currently bothering me," Thor said. His blue eyes contained worry and a little bit of fun in them,something that Tony didn't miss.

"Okay, what do you need my help on? I hope it is not involving Loki," Tony said.

"Unfortunately it does involve my brother. But, the trick isn't bad as you think it is," Thor replied with a small smile.

"Should I panic?" Tony asked.

"No, like I said, you shouldn't worry about a thing. Nobody is going to hurt in the end, let alone get killed. I can promise you. I am not the type to do such a thing," Thor said.

"Okay, I believe you Thor but not Loki though."

Loki smirked because Thor wasn't telling the truth. He was glad that he wasn't the one speaking because if he did, then panic would sure explode in the entire tower.

"What do you have in mind, then?"

"Something you might enjoy Anthony. And it involves some alcohol, blackmail, and women," Thor replied.

"I am interested," Tony said with a bigger smirk.

"I know you would," Thor replied with a similar smirk of his own. "You have no idea the fun we are going to be in."


End file.
